


Hot Wheels

by axvc2898



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Female Reader, Illegal Activities, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Philinda - Freeform, characters out of character but who cares its fanfic, don't break the law it's not cool, philindaisy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axvc2898/pseuds/axvc2898
Summary: Reader has been contacted by Director Coulson, they need her special skills, who is she? what is her talent? is she welcomed at SHIELD? I think I smell jelousy from someone. Identity will be discovered as the story goes.
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May/Original Character(s), Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Original Female Character(s), Phil Coulson/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for AOS, any mistakes are totally mine, I don't own anything. Female reader. Gender neutral was really tricky and english is not my first languaje so I don't know the grammar rules for it. Sorry. Hope you like it.

"Hello?"- I answered de private number that appeared on my screen

"Hello, y/n"- Phill greeted me

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise" _Haven't heard of him in months. The last time I saw him was on my graduation dinner with my mom, after that, he just disappeared._

"How are you, kid?"

"Been better, you?" That was kind of true.

"Been better" he snorted "What have you been up to?"

"I'm sure you already know the answer to that question, but if it that was the issue I would have received this call months ago, and I know this isn't a social call either, so how can I help you?" I cut to the chase

"No fooling around, just like your mother" Phil breathed through his nose

"Yup"

"Fine, what would you say if we put your delinquent skills up to a good use?"

"Number one, how dare you, and number two, keep talking" _Delinquent! unbelievable. Hours of practice is what it takes to do something like this._

"We may need you to pick someone up"

"As in take them out? Or..." I asked worried, _I've never done something like that_.

"No, y/n, as in give them a ride back from the mission" he gave an exasperated sigh

"Oh okay, yeah, I can do that, just checking" _what a relief_ "when do you need me and where?"

"A team will drop you off at the location you're needed, a vehicle will be provided. They'll pick up in an hour"

"Wow, last minute call, okay, will I be back today?" _I really miss him but I know he'll feel bad if I ask for some time together, time he can't give._

"Actually we may need you again for a couple of weeks, so pack a bag" _I didnt know if that was true, but any time I could spend with him was worth it_

"Okay, see you soon"

"See you y/n, and no unnecessary craziness, please be careful" he pleaded

"Yeah yeah old man, I'll be careful, you are no fun"

"Yeah, I'm a monster. Bye" _so dramatic that man_

"Bye" I said before hanging up

"Okay y/n, this is as close as the Zephyr can land, hence your expertise for bringing them back on time" I listened as Phill was on a video call, quarterbacking from the base.

The Quinjet had arrived on time to pick me up, 30 min after that, the plane attached itself on the Zephyr, already on route to the mission's location. I was given the specifications on the task as soon as I entered the plane. Not so many details, only the ones I needed to know. The important thing it was that I needed to get the agents back to Z1 on record time, _my kind of thing._

"Copy that" I nodded

"See you soon, we'll keep this on comms, good luck" the call ended

"Okay Martin, can I get the coordinates of the location please?"

"Sure" he typed and it appeared on the holotable. Unfortunately it was right on the center of the city, downtown.

"And where exactly will the Zephyr be?"

"Northeast, right here on this huge empty lot"

"Is it a suburban area? Houses, schools and such?"

"Hmm yeah, there's a school nearby"

"Then forget that location. What about northwest from the city, this place looks good"

"But we already have orders to be on that location"

"But we are going to do this with the least casualties as possible, I'm not going fast and furious near a bunch of kids" if SHIELD wanted my help, some things I must decide "this place is perfect, big enough only one entrance and no way of getting surrounded" I pointed to the industrial area of the city.

"That's a mine, it's abandoned so nobody's there, and the mountain gives us cover on one front" JJ described the location

"Perfect, it's a little further from the previous one but that will do"

"Yes ma'am, heading to those coordinates, wheels down 10 min" Davis said from the cockpit

"Coms on channel 4" Martin announced

"Copy"

"Copy"

"Copy"

"Copy" I was ready, like the rest of the extraction team.

I used my time wisely, looking at the map and drawing all the possible routes in my head, memorizing every path from one location to the other. I saw Piper approach me with an ICER, I declined the weapon, I could do just fine without one but she said she wouldn't risk this mission by lack of preparation. I ultimately accepted it and secured it in my thigh holster, just having it on me felt wrong, but I couldn't enter on that rabbit hole right now, there was a job for me, and only me.

"We're here" Davis announced

I quickly got into the SUV and as soon as the ramp was down I was out, driving as quick as possible to the location.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be changing points of view thorugh out the story. In this one we have second person POV.   
> The timeline, it is set on early S03, kind of a canon divergence, no ATCU stuff, Fitz got Jemma back and May never left.

"Done" Daisy said as she quickly grabbed her computer and tech equipment before heading out the little office, meeting Hunter who was standing guard on the door.

"All clear" Hunter nodded towards the long hallway.

"Hunter, Daisy. Head to the north entrance of the building, extraction is on the way" Phil said through the coms, monitoring everything from his office. Fitz was with him, having scanned the place before and had live feeding with thermal imaging, he could track their every move, telling them were to go to avoid any guards and taking the easiest way possible. 

"Go down that corridor, at the end there'll be a lift and stairs to the left" Fitz announced

"Copy that" Hunter answered "there it is" 

"Taking the stairs, heading to extraction point right now" Daisy confirmed

"Copy" Phil answered

"In position" you confirmed when you parked in front of the north entrance of the building. 

"Copy" Coulson responded

You saw two agents exit the building, a man and a woman. Skye. You recognized her from the photos and the stories you were told. But she seemed different, now she had short hair. 

They ran towards you and stop to a halt right before climbing in. They just looked at you, like you grew two heads or something.

"Well? Want a ride or not?" You asked impatiently. Already knowing why they were hesitating to get into the car.

"This is a bloody joke right?" The man asked

"Coulson, where is the extraction team?" Skye asked him

"What are you talking about, you're right there" Coulson answered

"We're in a dangerous situation, HYDRA on our heels and you want us to get in a car with a child behind the wheel?" the man asked incredulously

"Coulson, there's a kid driving a SHIELD vehicle, what do we do?" Skye asked again

Before he could speak you answered.  "You're going to get in the back seat and shut the hell up. May is waiting for me on the other side of the building. But if you want to walk back to the Zephyr, be my guest" you started the engine to drive away and get to May.

"Well? You heard your ride agents, move it" Coulson admonished them both through coms

The young agents looked at each other for a brief second with wide eyes and then got into the back seat.

"Unbelievable" you muttered driving unnecessarily fast, screeching the tires, hoping the sound will express your anger.

You drove around the block making tight turns resulting in complaining from your passengers, which you ignored.

You saw May and Mack fighting a couple of guards, bringing them down before sprinting towards you.

"You're late" May coldly greeted you slamming the door

"I know" you muttered glaring at her.

"I'll be damned, hey y/n" Mack smiled at you

"Hey Mack" you smiled at him through the reawview mirror

"Thought you were never late" he smirked buckling himself

"I'm not, wasn't my fault" you nodded to the two agents beside him

"Yeah figured" he scoffed "you two, this is a coffin on wheels, so you may want to put your seatbelts on"

"Ha ha hilarious"

"Enough chit chat, drive y/n" May admonished 

"Okay okay Mellie, I'm driving" you mocked

You put your aviators on again, turned up your favorite jam; your favorite part of the job began.

"Mellie?" Skye's eyebrows met her hairline

"Told you to shut up" you ordered

Just in that second you saw on the rearview mirror 5 agents running towards the car, you shifted to reverse gear and accelerated. Driving fast backwards dodging them with such ease. You pulled the handbrake and the car turned on its axis 180 degrees. 

"What the hell!"- "Careful child! You're gonna get ourselves killed!" Skye and the British dude yelled. Mack just breathed deeply through his nose with his eyes closed. 

May just glared at you.

"You really can't shut your mouth" you looked at them through the mirror. "Is this really your team?" you couldn't believe May put up with this. She just nodded.

"Wow. SHIELD must be really desperate" you snorted. That would insult them enough to shut them up.

Skye was about to complain again, but May turned back and shut her up before any other comment railed a fight up again.

You drove fast and precisely, making turns as of you have known this roads your whole life. The cars chasing you were long lost by now, you took streets only you know how to navigate, avoiding the more transited areas, minimizing the probability of creating road accidents. 

Minutes later you were going on the ramp of the Zephyr, with agents waiting to close it and fly away.

"13 minutes and 36 seconds" Piper declared as soon as you got out of the car

"So? Who won?" You asked getting out of the car.

"Davis" JJ sighed disappointed

"Fuck you Davis!" Martin yelled to Davis who was on the cockpit

"You don't have to yell Martin, we're on coms" you heard Davis laugh in your earpiece

"Yeah but it feels better if I yell" Martin answered as he secured the car into the floor

JJ started to retrieve everyone's coms before going to main area.

"I think I broke my record" you smuggly smiled at the team in front of you resting your hands in your hips

Mack was controlling his breath. May scoffed and shook her head as she took the backpack from Skye, who quickly crossed her arms like the other man you still didn't know, both glaring at you.

"You got skills hotwheels, but I'm getting old for this" Mack placed his hand over his heart breathing deeply.

"Hi, I'm y/n" you smiled to everyone

You were about to extend your hand to Skye when Piper interrupted "Coulson is on, starting briefing now". 

Everyone followed her. You could still feel Skye's eyes on you, trying to figure out who you were.

Everyone gathered in front of the holotable, you sat in the countertop behind everyone.

"Glad to see my team is safe and sound" Coulson smiled "y/n, good job"

"My pleasure" you winked

"Wait a minute, this child drove like a mad person, almost getting us killed, and you say good job!" The british man complained

"Call me child again and I'll ran you over and make it look like an accident" you growled jumping off from the countertop and glared at him

"Okay okay, take it easy" Mack pulled you from your shoulders to him putting his arm around you, pulling you close to him.

"Okay, I see some tension right there, so y/n, go with May to the cockpit, calm yourself down" Coulson ordered

You just breathed through your nose and followed May out of there.

"It was his fault" you muttered to May when you were out of earshot

"I know, Hunter is no trained agent, but you should have known better to get railed up" she said as she took her place on the pilot seat. Davis on her right, copilot. And you on the seat on the wall behind him.

"Yeah yeah, but it was because of them I almost got too late to pick you up" you still complained

"And I will talk about that with my agents"

"You better" you fake glared at her, feeling that pressure on your core when the Zephyr took off from the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any grammar and spelling mistakes, I'm sorry. Got any comments, corrections or ideas? let me know. Thank you for your kudos and comments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not knowing who this driver is, is driving Daisy and Hunter crazy. Sorry for the bad joke but I had to do it.  
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I've been having some writer's block but I think it's comming along. Special thanks for those who gave me kuddos and comments!  
> This chapter is not from reader's point of view. More of a third point of view.  
> Thank you for reading, if you have any suggestion, idea or comment, please do.   
> Sorry for any mistake, english not my first language.

"What the hell Coulson, who is this kid?" as soon as May and y/n were out of earshot, Daisy complained to Phil.

"Skye, I believe you two calling her _ that _ is the problem" he pointed out

"It’s Daisy, sir" she corrected him for the millionth time this day "and every person below drinking age is a kid to me" 

"Well that  _ kid _ was my only choice, without that  _ kid, _ you would be dead" he couldn't understand where this was coming from.

"The driving style could've get us all killed, no need of HYDRA for that" Hunter continued to complain

"I'm aware of the driving style and I will talk about it with her, this would not go unnoticed" he nodded to the agents

"Good" Hunter agreed

"But, once you two get back we will have a serious conversation about following orders and manners towards my consultants. See you soon" he sternly ended the conversation before cutting the transmission.

"Well fuck" she sighed rubbing her forehead.

"Who the hell is this kid?" Hunter crossed his arms still annoyed

"Let's find out" she took her computer and started to look for any information on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database.

She usually is really fast about looking for things like this, but information about y/n, none. No records, nothing. 

"Damn it" she muttered 

"Nothing?" He asked her

"Nada" she scrunched her brows thinking "well, Coulson contacted the kid, he must have something in his file" she figured there would be a tie or phone call records, something she could trace back to a number or identification.  She searched in the Director's file and there was no record of someone named y/n. She also searched for the most recent phone calls made from the base, the one she could find were to known assets and organizations.

"How old do you think she is? She asked him

"No more than 22" he guessed.

"Well searching in that age range... there's nothing" she typed some adjustments and expanded the search "let's assume a bigger number, say 24" 

No match

"25?"

No match

"26"

Daisy Johnson- read on the list shown on the screen, she was the only agent in that age, the rest of the people in there were kids from agents.

"Well good to know I'm the youngest here" she scoffed

"Then go lower, maybe the kid of some agent?" Hunter suggested

"22" 

No match

"21"

No match

"20" 

No match

"19"

Names and faces started to appear on the screen, but there was no match for any y/n or guessed age.

"These are kids from retired agents, they signed off after the whole HYDRA fiasco, and I'm sure the next ones we find would be the same case.

"18"

No match

"17"

No match

"16"

No match

"15?" He suggested scratching his head with a confused look on his face.

"Really? You think younger?" She wasn't convinced, Y/n was young but, that young?

"Well either she is a kid or a pubescent, but older isn't an option" she concluded.

No match

"Are we even sure her name is y/n?" He doubted the information they were dealing with.

"Well Coulson said that name, and she introduced herself with it" she remembered 

"Well, then let's just ask Mack, he knows who she is" he gave up looking for it themselves.

"Right, May too, I mean, calling her Mellie, there's a connection there" she was sure May knew this kid "I mean, the kid is still alive after calling her that"

"Yeah, that's impossible" he agreed

"Let's go and ask Mack" she stood up to make their way to the cargo hold where Mack was checking on the vehicle they almost died in. 

"5 minutes to base, buckle up" May announced from the cockpit through the speaker.

"Well I guess we'll ask Coulson himself" she huffed strapping herself in the seat

The Zephyr landed on the hangar where Coulson was waiting.  Everyone gathered in front of him as they got off from the plane.

"Extraction team, good job" he told Piper, Davis, J.J and Martin. "We are doing a supply run, so inventory on the Zephyr please. After you're done, go to Fitz, he has some new toys he would like to show you" he ordered

"Copy that, sir" Piper answered for everyone, the others nodded to him and went back to the Zephyr.

"Strike team, my office, we'll debrief there" he gave the order. "May" he nodded to her, they were always able to communicate without words.

May just nodded and started walking, Mack and Hunter behind her. 

Daisy just stood there with her arms crossed. 

"Agent Johnson, is there something wrong?" He asked. He knew there was, but he also knew the best way to apporach her, so he gave her an opportunity.

"Oh there is something wrong" she stressed

Y/n was standing a few feet away, not being part of a team, or agent, there were no orders for them. Intrigued by the development of this meeting, she just kept her mouth shut.

"And I'm pretty sure what it is, so go to my office and I'll deal with it" he dismissed her, but wihtout making her feel bad of course.

"Yes, sir" she grumbled and started walking away.

When she was almost out of earshot she heard. "Just like your mother, kid" so she turned her head around quickly enough to see them hug, just the way he always hugs her, including the head cradle.

Daisy's mind began to race, Coulson had a kid? Is he married? His file has no record of any kid or wife. 

A ping of jealousy filled her gut. She knew Coulson considered her his daughter, his family. Her brain knew that, but seeing them like that, calling this girl “kid”, defending her from not being heard just the way he used to do with herself, felt like betrayal.

She quickly turned around and left before they could see her. She arrived at Coulson's office and stood beside May. She was still her SO, nothing could change that, even though it seemed this y/n already knew May and called her Mellie. She was down to one mentor (parent, as she likes to picture them in her head, and as they appear in her dreams) she wasn't going to lose Melinda too.

"Daisy, Hunter" May started with her typical stern voice. Both agents stood straight in front of her. “Could you explain why you were late to pick us up?”

Both agents kept quiet. They were now aware that May knew this girl, so any attempt at complaining about her would be futile. 

“Did you encounter any Hydra threats on your way to the extraction point?” She gave them a chance to explain their side of the situation.

“No ma'am, we didn't,” Hunter admitted. _Great leave the hard job for me you idiot,_ Daisy thought.

“It was a misunderstanding, it took us by surprise to see someone that young behind the wheel” Daisy admitted, she might as well come clean to May, she knew nothing good ever came out when lying to her SO.

“Even though you had direct orders to get into that vehicle” It wasn’t much of a question but May wanted to let them know the real issue here.

“even then” Daisy valiantly answered with her head high.

May would not show it right in that moment, but damn, how she felt proud of Daisy, facing her responsibilities, not hiding from consequences. “let it be this be a warning, see that it doesn’t happen again” 

“Yes ma’am” Both of them answered, Hunter almost let out a sigh of relief. Daisy not so much, now it was worse that her SO told her off because of that girl. She felt she was losing May as well.

"Everyone, good job. We recovered some valuable intel on unknown HYDRA bases so we all have some work ahead of us" Coulson said as soon as he entered his office with y/n on tow. 

"Now, Daisy and Hunter, do I need to remind you of the importance of following orders?" he raised an eyebrow towards their direction.

"No, sir" both agents answered

"I'm sure agent May already addressed the issue so I won't get into it again" he was happy y/n was there, he didn't wanted to ruin the moment, and he trusted May handled the issue.

"Now, on other matters, I would like to introduce you to your ride" he began so y/n got closer to him.

"This is my niece, y/n" voice full of pride and with a smile on his face.

The jealousy and worry about losing a parent figure or being replaced disappeared from Daisy but a whole other thoughts and questions arose.

"Hi everyone" she smiled

"You know May and Mack, this is Daisy and Hunter" he introduced her

"Niece?" Daisy asked and was interrupted when she wanted to recite the list of question now rolling around in her head.

"And don’t bother about looking through our records” he clarified “After one mission involving out of this world technology in 1995, Fury recruited me for his team, he told me the risks of joining him, so my only request was for erase everybody from my file". He explained everything before Daisy even got the chance to ask the very clear questions written all over her face in that moment.

"And only a few agents knew about us, so it wasn't a big deal" y/n shrugged

"How old are you?" Hunter asked

"Does it matter?" Y/n went into defensive mode.

"Y/n" Coulson warned

"Fine, I'm 20" y/n narrowed her eyes, challenging for a comeback

"At least you're not old enough to drink so no drunken accidents when you drive" he sighed

"Okay Hunter that's enough, everybody dismissed" Coulson stopped any fight before it started

"Daisy, why don't you show y/n around and find an empty bunk, she would be staying with us for a couple of weeks" May ordered her, she knew something was up with her protegée so this was the chance to work it out

"Yes, ma'am" Daisy reluctantly agreed "come on" she nodded towards y/n.

Both of them were silently walking the long hallways, y/n with her bag around her shoulder and her empty hand inside her pocket. Daisy just walked like agent May, poker face and murder stride.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An honest conversation starts as well as a bond.  
> Enjoy!

"I thought your name was Skye" you tried to break the uncomfortable silence. It felt like Daisy, as Uncle Phil called her, was mad at you but you didn't know why, you’ve just met her.

"What?" Daisy stopped surprised by the fact that this girl knew her old name.

"Wasn't that your name? Skye?" you cautiously repeated. 

"How did you know that?" her suspicion was clear in her eyes.

"Well, when Uncle Phil talks about you, he always refers to you as Skye" you offered gently.

"He told you about me?" suspicion turned to curiosity, almost in tone of surprise.

"Of course he did, he never shuts up about you" you said as it was obvious, you continued walking again "this way? This is getting heavy" the strap on your duffle bag was starting to hurt your shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, this way" Daisy, still surprised by the fact that Coulson talks about her guided you through long hallways.

You arrived at the bunk numbered G-19, Daisy pressed the code to enter and gave it to you in a piece of paper before letting you in first.

"Well here you are, if you need anything..." It was clear Daisy tried to not make it awkward and leave but you could see how a million questions were going around her mind, and you could also feel some kind of mistrust from her part, you had an idea why.

"Wait, you didn't tell me, why you changed your name" you insisted "come on, I don't bite" you tried to make a joke but you realize you’ll have to do more than that.

"Well it's complicated" Daisy answered

"Oh I get it, you don't trust me" 

"Honestly, no" Daisy crossed her arms "you seem to know awfully lot about me, but I just found out about you" you didn’t want her to get all defensive

"I'll be honest about everything, you just need to ask, I'm not the enemy or something" you were being completely honest.

"Well first of all, what's your full name?" you quickly noticed May was teaching her interrogation techniques.

"Y/n l/n"

"No Coulson as last name? You change it?" 

"It has been my name since birth" you clarified

"So how are you related to him?" 

"We're not related by blood" you began "he's my step Uncle from my mom's side of the family. Coulson's mother married my grandpa when my mom was 13 and he was 12. Both widows with kids, found their way to be a family. And even though his mother died right before he got into SHIELD and grandpa passed away as well a few years later after that, they remained together, they're family"

"And you've known him your whole life?" 

"Yes, since day one, but we didn't see him often, being a secret agent and all that, but I wasn't aware he was SHIELD until he ' _ died' _ " you made air quotes "my mom was devastated when they told us what happened in the battle of New York. So he convinced Fury to let him tell us he was fine. That was the other reason nobody could know about us before. To keep his secret too"

"And he didn't tell you how he survived?" you didn’t know the answer to that question, but had a feeling Daisy did.

"He just told us about Tahiti, then a couple of years back, right before SHIELD fell, he talked to my mother about something important, something about a serum" 

"GH-325, and he didn't tell you either?"

While she asked all of these questions, she kept walking slowly from one side of the room to the other with her arms crossed, you were seated over one leg on the bed resting your weight on your arms behind you.

"That one! And actually, I'm not supposed to know that, I kind of eavesdropped on that conversation. I'm sure he knows I know something but there's a reason why he didn't tell me, so I don't ask" you confessed, you knew if you were completely honest with her, she will be with you too "Please don't rat me out on that one" you chuckled

"You're really not even a little bit curious?" 

"Of course I am, back from the dead but not a zombie? who doesn't want to know. But I know Uncle Phil wouldn't keep a secret from me unless it was completely necessary, so I trust his judgement"

"So he talks to you about everything?"

"Pretty much, I know my parents don't want to know any details for our safety, just that he's okay and he has to check in periodically. So I'm the one who asks the questions about everything" as you said, you realized you were answering a lot of questions, you decided it was time for a change.

"And since when do you know about me?" She asked again.

"Since he met you. Okay enough about me, it's my turn, hope you trust me now" you raised an eyebrow. She just stopped from pacing around and looked at you as if trying to read your mind.

"Yeah yeah I'm sorry, it's just after all we've been through I have to make sure" uncrossed her arms making an apologetic gesture with her hands. You don’t know all the details about everything she has been through but you can relate about wanting to be sure before sharing anything at all.

"I get it, this business is crazy. So, your name isn't Skye?" that was your most important question, it seemed you missed a lot when you were under probation. “And please sit down, you’re making me dizzy”

"It was about a year ago I found out who my parents were and it turns out my name is Daisy Johnson" she sat down at the end of your bed, still a little away from you.

"You found your parents?" You sat up straight. Uncle Phil could have just told you that! You knew how important Daisy was to him, just like a daughter to him, in his own words. 

"Yes I did" she answered with a tired sigh.

"I didn't expect that reaction” you confessed, “Uncle Phil told me you have been searching for them" you asked confused at her reaction. 

"They weren't what I thought they would be" she sadly looked down to her knees.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" you would understand every boundarie, you weren’t one of those people who pushed into knowing.

"It's kind of a long story, but the thing is, my mom died and my dad doesn't remember me, but his okay and safe so I can live with that" she gave you a half smile, clearly she was in the middle of that grieve.

"I'm so sorry about your mom" you offered sincerely

"Thanks...But wait, I thought he told you everything?" It didn’t make sense to Daisy that the kid knew all about her except for the last year, so much had happened.

"Yeah, I got into some trouble last year and lost contact for some time until today, I guess I missed too much" 

"What kind of trouble?" she asked

"There's a reason he calls my driving skills ' _ delinquent _ mad skills'" you made air quotes

"So you're a law breaker, please tell me you weren't in jail" She asked surprised

"No of course not” you laughed “Only doing community service and grounded of course this past year" and your uncle on the run, there wasn’t that much communication with him.

"Well that had to suck" she said sympathetically 

"It did, if I see anyone littering I'll ran them over" she grumbled "there's a limit on how many highways you can clean" 

"Does Coulson know about it?" 

"Oh yes he does, my parents wrath wasn't the only one I faced, Uncle Phil and May had quite an opinion, since they were the ones that bailed me out of jail and got me into community service” you dropped on your back covering your face with one arm, hiding in the crook of your elbow.

"I’m sorry but I have to ask...What did you do?" she turned to you, as the time passed in this conversation she was getting more comfortable and sitting closer to you each time she asked a question.

"Well, let's say I won some nasty illegal races in New York" you mumbled under you breath.

"YOU’RE the one who won the New York Mad Race?!" She nearly yelled

"uh yeah" you peaked at Daisy under your arm, you didn’t know she was aware of this race, given her reaction at the high speed she drove earlier.

"No way!" now she was genuinely excited

"I'm glad someone appreciates my accomplisment ” you proudly sat up straight getting even closer to her

"Now it makes sense" Daisy had the face of realization

"What?" 

"I was following the scores and keeping up with it and May saw what I was doing, she got so mad she snapped closed my laptop and told me to do something useful" she giggled

"Ouch, sorry" you shrugged chuckling 

"That's okay, but wow! I mean! You're Purple Haze!" smiling from ear to ear.

"Yup, I am" you proudly smiled

"You need to take me out for a ride" she declared

"Are you going to complain like today?” you teased

"Shut up" she gently pushed your shoulder "I want to apologize for that actually" 

"Hey it's okay" you assured her

"No it's not, I know what is like to not be taken seriously because of my age, and I'm sure that's what really bothered you, be treated like a little girl, So I’m really sorry" she apologized looking into your eyes

"I shouldn't have talked to you the way I did, I got all defensive and rude from the beginning" you admitted, you let their words got to you and reacted poorly towards them.

"So, peace?" Daisy extended her hand

"Peace" you did too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammatical mistakes. If you have some notes or corrections about it, please let me know.   
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Practicing my english with this story. Any corrections and opinions are welcomed.


End file.
